wigguy12s_trollpastasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad Apple Doll
Late tonight, Ryan and I are watching a movie. Normally, I don’t let her stay up very late, but since it’s the summer, what harm could it do? Lo and behold, we both fell asleep, Ryan on the couch, and I on the armchair. I awake and glance over at the clock, which reads 2:47 am. I reach over to the remote control and shut the television off. “Ryan, time for bed,” I say groggily. No response. I tilt my head to get a better view of the couch, and alas, there’s no Ryan. I head upstairs to go into her bedroom, just to make sure she’s asleep. I push the door open and flip the switch. Ryan rolls over, and looks at me, slightly confused. “You woke me up,” she says, “thank you for carrying me, Mom.” “I didn’t, Ry. You woke yourself up and walked to your room, silly.” “No I didn’t… you carried me. I woke up when we were on the stairs, and saw your arms underneath my legs.” I froze. I know she has a stretched imagination, but this was too eerie for me. I try to put some logic into the situation by labeling one of us as sleepwalkers. No big deal, tomorrow, I’m going to buy a camera for the living room and see who the sleepwalker in this family is. Tomorrow comes, and I have just purchased a camera. I charge it all day so that I’m ready for nightfall. Once charged, the camera is placed on a side table so that there’s a decent view of most of the living room and the archway that leads to the stairs. Perfect! Night comes, of course, and Ryan is sitting on the couch, ready to watch her favorite show, Spongebob Squarepants. “Have fun with your Spongebob marathon, Ryan. I’m going to bed.” “Okay, good night!” Before I leave for my bedroom, I turn the camera on. The recording light is on, so that’s my cue to head for bed. The morning light comes and floods my bedroom. Immediately I think of the recording from last night, so I rush out of bed, and headed straight for the camera. Once it’s grabbed, it’s time to plug it into my computer and watch what happened last night. Everything seems normal for the first few episodes of the Spongebob marathon. But then it reaches the commercial break. A commercial for apple jacks started normally but apple was sitting next to a doll that looked just like him. he starts to speak in his normal raspy voice: “I should take the doll and push it into the human's world, forever a curse of gread” he says as he stares straight at the screen and ''''starts to push the mannequin forward and into the screen. After a few strong pushes, the mannequin starts popping through the television! The mannequin makes a thunk as he hits the ground. he's stiff and still holding his mannequin-like pose. At this point, my eyes are wide with fear, but I just can’t stop watching... Oh my gosh! he’s leaping through the scr... Here i come i am cinnamon... and apple... your next... heeheehee...